Nothing
by a-selkies-tale
Summary: After the battle with Rido, Zero's opinions on vampire's has done a complete 180. Yet the Night Class's opinions of him aren't so fond and Zero no longer has the inner strength to fight. When Aido goes to far with his comments the hunter receives comfort from an unexpected source that will set him down a path he doesn't feel he deserves.
1. One Bad Day

Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, possible Zero x Kaname (not definite), but if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant ones will be added as the story goes on.

Other than that please R&R and enjoy :)

Zero looked over his shoulder, wringing his hands nervously as he kept an eye out for the Night Class. It was their break and he didn't want to get into any bother. He sighed, rubbing his temples in hope that his splitting headache would disappear. The prefect glanced down at his watch, 00:32am burned across his vision. Less than half an hour from now he would be off duty but his bladder had decided it couldn't wait till then. He was now starting to regret the decision to not make the trek back to his dorm room. Peeking around the corner he exhaled a breath he had been holding in before slipping through the bathroom door. He did not want to get caught loitering. Disposing the paper towels he had dried his hands with, he made his way to the door, crashing to the floor as someone barged through it with an obnoxious laugh.

He kept his eyes to the floor as he slowly stood up, not bothering to brush himself off. Zero didn't look up to see who he had banged into, only muttering a soft "sorry" before trying to make his way past. He flinched as a cold hand grabbed him and forcibly pinned himself against the wall, his head smashing against the mirror. Tears stung his eyes but they remained unseen under the hair that had fallen in front of his face. The hunter made no move to grab Bloody Rose like he would not have hesitated to aim at the vampires in the past. He barely looked at the Night Class at change over never mind start fights with them. Zero had realised vampires weren't so bad and had tried to make amends after the battle with Rido but to no avail. The Night Class' attacks turned from half hearted attempts to dirty, deadly tricks. He was brought out of his mind by sharp nails digging into his chin, forcing him to stare into the ice cold eyes of Aido Hanabusa. A smirk crossed the aristocrats features, his aura emitting an intense hatred for the silverette. Zero closed his eyes praying that the vampire would leave him alone but he knew it was a stupid thought. He tried to block out the pain in his head and hoped someone would intervene.

"So if it isn't Kiryuu, all alone. Spying on us D'? I suppose it's the closet a monstrosity like you can get to humanity, right Kain? How pathetic." Aido said tilting his head, a cruel grin tainting his face. His cousins eyes widened a fraction, not used to Hanabusa acting so downright cruel. He didn't like the kid in any way but... "Hanabusa," he tried but got cut off by the blond.

"You know what I think? Your name fits you so well Zero. Just like your name you mean nothing. A nuisance no one wants around. It's no wonder your parent-" Aido was pushed back and would have fallen had Kain not been standing behind him. Zero raised a pale hand to his lips but the sob had escaped and he knew they had heard him. He burst through the door, running down the hallway as tears streamed down his porcelain face. Footsteps pounded after him but he refused to stop, even though his heart pounded in protest. His worst fear had been confirmed. He was so painfully alone.

Kaname looked at the clock on the wall and shared a look with the rest of his inner circle whom he considered his real friends. They didn't judge him for acting like a teenager and not a cold hearted pureblood, much to the delight of his parents and sister. He let out a small sigh as he rose from his chair. He binned the core of the apple he'd eaten, pausing as the smell of hunter encased the cafeteria. Chairs scrapped along the floor as the Night Class took a defensive stance but were shocked to see the resident hunter in a state of utter misery. Kaname's eyes slanted in anger, he was going to kill Hanabusa.

Zero staggered through the door, coming to a standstill as he realised his mistake. He'd run straight into the vampire nest. 'No. Oh God no,' he shook his head. Not caring about how he must look he kept going through the crowd that had gathered. He faintly heard the frantic call of Kain as he begged his cousin to leave him alone. He felt his breathing pick up. The walls closed in and he felt bile rise up his throat. The prefect felt his legs fall away from him and he crashed to the cold floor in a heap. Grabbing his throat he gasped for breath, his body shaking as he tried his hardest to breath.

Cold hands caressed his cheeks and a soft voice brought him back to reality. A light blush dusted his face as he realised he'd broken down in front of the whole Night Class.

"Hey, hey don't be embarrassed. Are you okay?" Zero nodded jerkily, his heart gradually calming at the sound of Kaname's voice. He looked up hesitantly, a small cautious smile appearing on his face as a thumb wiped away the last of his tears.

"Come here," Kaname said with a sigh as he stood and pulled Zero to rest against his chest. Running his fingers through the others hair he murmured sweet nothings into his ear. 'Nothing was going to harm this boy again,' he vowed to himself, glaring Hanabusa down.


	2. Tables Turned

Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, possible Zero x Kaname (not definite), but if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant ones will be added as the story goes on.

Other than that please R&R and enjoy!

Authors Note- The response to this story has been amazing so thank you, it was completely unexpected and much appreciated! :)

Zero swirled the water around the glass absently. He heard Yagari sigh from across the room but he refused to meet his eye. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment in it. If he was unable to defend himself against the Night Class then how could he protect others from vampires?

"Zero," Yagari's voice cut through the silence. The prefect kept quiet, shrinking back into his seat as the ethics teacher's heavy footfalls drew closer. Clamping his eyes shut, the silverette looked up in shock moments later as calloused fingers ran through his hair soothingly.

"Stupid pupil," Yagari's gruff voice was mixed with a hint of affection. Zero's porcelain features gave way to a ghost of a smile that all to soon vanished at the sound of the office door opening. At the sight of the haggard looking Headmaster Zero's heart was overcome by guilt. Such a solemn look was out-of-place on the cheerful man's face causing Yagari's eyes to squint in barely concealed concern.

"Headm- Father," he breathed out but his only answer was the tick-tock of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Zero bit his lip at the sound of his master lighting up another cigarette and although Cross' disapproval at the action was obvious he said nothing as he sat at his desk.

~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~

Kaien allowed his glasses to hang by their chain as he rubbed his eyes in tired frustration, it had been a long night. He looked at Zero from the corner of his eye and shook his head in fondness. That boy was too stubborn. He was certain that he wouldn't have heard about tonight's incident if Zero had his way. When it comes to keeping secrets he was just like Yagari. He wished this lesson wasn't the one to stick in his son's head. Cross knew he wouldn't forget the panic that had overcome him when he saw the tear-stained face of the young prefect as he was guided into his office by the Moon Dorm President. Listening to the past hours events made him realise that he perhaps wasn't as tuned in to the events that went on in the academy as he thought.

Dealing with his students problems was a task Kaien knew came with the job, but no matter how many times he took on the role did it get any easier. He knew how to be a shoulder to cry on for his pupils and he was always successful in putting in a plan of action with the parents to overcome the situation. Now he was on the other side of the desk. Now it was his son who was calling out for help and this time, he wasn't sure how to give it. He ran his hand over the split in the wood where Zero had taken his frustrations out with his fist. Could those displays of reluctance to monitor the Night Class have been Zero's way of telling him just what had been going on behind closed doors? By God's was he starting to feel his age.

Glancing at the clock, Kaien forced a smile on his face when he realised just how long he'd left his son to drown in his thoughts. He coughed lightly to gain Zero's attention but the other stared fixedly at the mug on the coffee table. The Headmaster chanced a look at Yagari for guidance but the younger man only shook his head in hopeless frustration. Neither of them wanted to be the bearer of bad news. A knock at the door broke the silent conversation between the two hunters allowing a frown to darken Yagari's face. It didn't lighten the one eyed man's mood knowing he was snuck up on by a pureblood. 'No attachments, no distraction's,' Kaien thought grimly.

~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~

Kaname Kuran did not consider himself a man with a temper but tonight had been the exception. His temples were throbbing after the lecture Cross and he had given Aido for his actions. Make no mistake the Headmaster was a cheery man to the point of a chronic headache but if you messed with one of his 'cubs' then the man was the definition of a mamma bear. The Pureblood inhaled a deep breath as he knocked on the door but didn't pause to be let in. There was no time for formalities.

The brunette raised a fine eyebrow in slight confusion as he took in the sight of the school's most notorious prefect. Kaname had expected to have to glue the prefect together for a second time tonight upon arrival not see the hunters struggle to get a response from him. When Kaien had taken him aside after leaving a very much reluctant Zero in the hands of Yagari earlier in the evening, the pureblood wasn't sure how to process the hunters news. Not even his status would be able prevent what was coming for a second time. Taking a seat on the couch beside Zero he saw Kaien shake his head discreetly in reply to his unspoken question. 'Zero doesn't have a clue.' Kaname sighed, 'Perhaps it would be better coming from me anyway,' he thought.

"Zero," he said reassuringly as he gently rubbed the others shoulder. A weak smile crossed his face as the silverette shifted to face him and raise his head to look him directly in the eye. "I won't beat around the bush Zero. What I have to say wont be easy to accept," Kaname said feeling the tension of the two eldest hunters behind him, but he kept his attention solely on the ex-human in front of him. "The Hunter's Association deem you as unfit to stay in the Day Class. As of tomorrow you will be a member of the Night Class."

Kaname watched Zero's cocked face drain of blood as his heart rate slowly began to race in panic. Unable to watch the teenager hunch in on himself again the pureblood bared no mind to the Cross or Yagari as he gathered the smaller boy in his arms. Stroking the other's hair he whispered words of comfort into the hunters pierced ears as he buried himself into Kaname's neck. If anyone heard a sob coming from the silverette they never said a word, only closing their eyes completely drained of energy as they wondered how to deal with tomorrow.


	3. Into The Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, possible Zero x Kaname (not definite), but if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant warnings will be added as the story goes on.

Thank you all for the support of this story it's completely unexpected! I hope everyone had an amazing new year and that the rest of 2016 will be filled with more cherished memories for you all :)

Other than that please R&R and enjoy!

~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~

Zero ran his fingers over the last of the cardboard boxes in thought. It was rather sad how one could just simply pack their life away. In the end, memories were all they had he supposed. He smiled sadly, standing in the doorway for a moment before turning off the light switch for a final time. Ever since Cross had taken him in this room had been a space he could truly call his own. It was here that he could crawl under his covers and relax his mental forts, a place he could hide. He would secretly miss the times when Yuuki would sneak into his bed and soothe away the bad dreams just for one night. The ex- human laughed bitterly, his life was a nightmare never mind his dreams.

Slowly walking down the fire escape, Zero took his time in watching the surrounding areas of the Sun Dorm. This would be the last time he would walk down the windy path in a Day Class uniform and he wanted to savour it. 'Perhaps a change of scenery would do me the world of good,' he thought trying to remain positive. He still held on to that miniscule spark of hope that one day he could find some common ground with the vampires, but Zero was no fool. He was aware that the situation was more than likely to get worse rather than better, especially with the tension that remained after their last run in. He just wanted something more, for these days it seemed that crying alone in his room had become a habit. He could only pray that it wasn't a vice.

Catching sight of two Day Class girls sneaking of into the trees, he sighed in annoyance as he went to follow them before a pang in his chest stopped him in his tracks. That wasn't his responsibility anymore. Trying to swallow past the lump in his throat he continued on slightly disheartened, the gravel path crackling underfoot as he drew closer to the gates separating him from the Moon Dormitory. Closing his eyes, he grabbed the steel frame in clenched fists as he leaned his head against the cold metal. This gate was an obvious divide that separated two different worlds and Zero was on the outside looking in to both of them. This was the point of no return. Once he crossed over there was no going back to the life he led before. He didn't look back.

Time seemed to stop, the only sound to be heard was the heavy oak door opening up a new chapter allowing a slight shiver from the silverette. Zero took a minute to observe his surroundings. Despite how many times he'd been here to perform dorm inspections he'd never actually made it further than door. The Night Class certainly lived a life of luxury, which made him feel slightly out of his comfort zone when he compared it to the small amount of sentimental mementos he had kept over the years. Drawing his eyes away from the glittering chandelier, he cocked his head at the sound of raised voices floating down the hall.

Walking through into the dinning room after a moment's hesitation, Zero seriously considered turning back. They hadn't noticed him but he was certain they wouldn't have spared him a glance even if they had. A sense of confusion overcame him as he watched the Night Class watch their President and resident ice wielder. They seemed to understand the silent conversation that their hardened gazes spoke. Aido's hands were clenched on the table, with his respect for his King being the only thing that stopped him from shouting. Zero's attention shifted to Kaname, although the pureblood seemed calm the hunter could see the underlying tension on the others shoulders.

~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~

"Aido." Kaname paused to gather his self-control, "Zero Kiryuu _will_ be joining the Night Class whither you like it or not. You will treat him with respect and he will respond in kind. Any harm done to him will be seen as a personal attack on myself, is that understood?" Kaname's wine coloured orbs dared the aristocrat to question him although they were all aware he was addressing the class as a whole. Seeing them nod in understanding he sighed before gathering Zero's transfer papers into a pile and making to stand up.

"Where is the filthy D' going to sleep?" Hanabusa asked with closed eyes. The blonde ignored his cousins attempts to keep him out of the firing line given the purebloods order.

Raising a fine eyebrow at Aido's boldness, Kaname smiled at him and brushed the comments off for now after seeing Akatsuki's look of barely concealed worry. Besides he knew the truth would hurt the noble more than any punishment ever could. "In my chambers until a room is prepared for him. Is that a problem Hanabusa?" Despite everyone else looking a little relieved that they wouldn't need to have the hunter in their rooms, Aido did not have to say a word to voice his displeasure. "Where would you suggest he go?"

Aido smirked softly, "A dog kennel would suffice."

~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~

Zero, although feeling hurt, knew he should make his presence known if only to prevent another visit to Cross's office with the whole Night Class in tow. "I don't mind..." he faltered, clearing his throat before continuing. "I don't mind where I sleep." He looked Kaname in the eyes wondering where he should go from here. The silence was slightly unnerving to him, less so however than the shocked looks on everyone's faces .

"Aido." Kaname spoke softly, "get out of my sight." He turned to the Night Class's new addition to welcome him to his new dorm whilst Hanabusa scampered out the side door with a glare in the ex-humans direction.

Zero smiled as Kaname touched his arm gently for a moment longer than necessary to subtly ask if he was okay. Nodding meekly, he shrugged his blazer of and folded it over his arm as the brunette reminded the vampires in front of them that classes were cancelled for tonight so a family dinner was in order. Surprised that the bonds ran so deep with them all he could only agree stiffly to join them. He was going to miss Friday night dinners at the Cross house hold even if the food was more than questionable. A hand on the small of his back broke him from his thoughts as he was guided into the foyer and up the marble staircase.

"Come on, lets get you settled in Roomie'." Kaname said with a soft laugh.


	4. Happy Families

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's , Zero x Kaname, if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant warnings will be added as the story goes on.

Well I'm back *nervous laugh*, the length of time it has taken me to update this story isn't even funny to be honest but I'm still continuing with the story and have the next few chapters planned out so its just a matter of getting it done. This is a smaller chapter than I would have liked it to be but I figured it's better than nothing.

A huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story you guys are amazing and must have the patience of a Saint :)

A shout out and a thank you to 'yuzukikuran476' whose PM gave me the prompting to actually sit and finish writing this chapter and get it uploaded!

Other than that please R&R and enjoy!

~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~

"So this is your room?" Zero questioned with a raised brow. The hunter was taken aback at the expensive furnishings. Sure Kuran Kaname was a prince but still this was only Cross Academy. Suddenly self-conscious Zero fixed his shirt and smoothed the invisible lint of his trousers whilst the pureblood closed the door. The silverette smiled, picking up a framed photograph from the bedside table, running his thumb gently over the glass.

"Is this your family?" Zero asked looking over his shoulder. The captured image showed a couple swinging a child between them with their hands. The young boys eyes sparkled with glee as he laughed heartedly in a way only a child could. It was hard to believe that Kaname had ever been a young innocent boy. The pureblood seemed like an eternal being who would survive anything thrown at him.

"Yes Juri and Haruka- my parents. I think they'd like you." Kaname said after a moment, coming to stand behind the ex-prefect.

Zero sighed in fond exasperation but was secretly flattered, "I'm just a level D hunter," he said modestly.

Kaname shook his head. His parents had taught him that everyone had a place and a purpose and lately he had been forgetting that. "You're kind, loyal and strong-willed, they admire that. I've also heard from Yuuki that you are rather talented in the kitchen," he said slyly.

"She likes to exaggerate," he said eventually, wondering what else Yuuki had told the other male about him. Turning his head, a soft frown marred his features. "One bed?" He asked, a blush staining his cheeks. He heard the pureblood laugh as his pale fingers tilted Zero's chin.

"That's not a problem is it?" Zero stayed in shocked silence. The last time he properly bunked with someone was with Ichiru and look how well their relationship turned out.

"Uh well..." he started but was cut off by the other male.

"I'm kidding. You can have the guest bed through that door." Nodding his acceptance, Zero felt a little hot under the collar. There was no denying that Kaname was attractive and that quality alone gave the dorm leader a fair few ravenous followers. Zero wasn't sure that he was willing to beat of the fan-girls that would riot if there was even talk of him sharing a bed with the pureblood.

"How are you Zero?" Kaname asked suddenly serious. The ex-human was surprised. The brunette seemed to really genuinely care about him and was giving him his 100% attention. It made him feel slightly ashamed at how he used to talk to him like he was a lesser being.

"I," he started unsure of himself. "I'm unsure," he said at last, his head drawn to his chest. "On one hand I'm glad to be here. I know this is where I belong and yet on the other," he exhaled. "I'm scared." He said simply, figuring that it was best to just be honest. Now that the was here it had definitely sunk in. He was in the Night Class now, with a student body that hated him. He wasn't sure what the unspoken rules were or how he should act. Would that night be forgotten or would it only add fuel to the fire? A toned arm winding around his waist brought him out of his musings, making him relax naturally. Being near Kaname was like taking a breath of fresh air.

"Try not to worry about it so much. I'm sure that once they get to know you things will settle down. Until then, know that I am here for you." Zero soaked in his reassurances. It wasn't so long ago that his intolerance for vampires was at an all time high. This was just another hurdle he'd have to face. Luckily he wouldn't be alone this time.

~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~Cross Academy~~

Dinner in the Cross household was strange but it was something Zero had almost grown used to. 'This was going to take a bit of time though' he thought as he took a seat at the long oak table diagonally across from Kaname. He figured that he should stop being surprised at the lavish décor considering the class was mainly made up of aristocrats. Everyone seemed to happily converse with each other giving it that family feel that Kaname had spoke of earlier. Zero suddenly felt homesick. The ex-prefect kept to himself, hoping that no attention was good attention so to speak. The chatter died down all of a sudden, drawing Zero's focus up from his plate and straight to the source of the silent fuss. Static energy surrounded Aido as he sent subtle glares in the hunters direction. As soon as the moment started it ended as the ice wielder took his seat and began to converse with his cousin. Releasing a breath that he didn't release that he was holding, his gaze caught that of Kaname's. Giving the prince a reassuring smile, Zero watched as he turned back to resume his conversation with Takuma.

As everyone finished their starter of vegetable soup (Zero's favourite) the silverette sat in uncomfortable fascination as the staff came to collect their plates and replaced them with the main course. He noted with sad acceptance how his server carefully avoided touching him as if he were a dog with fleas. He couldn't help but wonder if any of the vampires in the dorm made their own food and cleaned up after themselves as they seemed entirely to comfortable being waited on. Clutching his cutlery (not the he was entirely sure it was the right set) Zero felt his stomach drop. As if his day couldn't get any worse, dinner had to be the one food he was allergic to- shellfish. This usually wouldn't be a problem but the nervous boy didn't want to cause any more problems in the dorm than he already had, even if it was just with the staff.

Watching Zero out the corner of his eye, Senri Shiki barely held in his sigh of annoyance as he watched the transfer student pick at his food. "If you want to feel included make an effort D', " he muttered none to discreetly.

Zero paused, his head cocked to the side as he listened to the half-blood. Flushing slightly, he realised the other vampire had picked up on his longing to fit in without any effort. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I used to be good at being unreadable.' Not wanting to seem rude he gave a weak "thanks" before setting down his fork.

"Is everything alright Zero?" Kaname's concerned voice asked, "you've barely eaten."

Zero looked up, noticing they had the attention of the entire table. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders not wanting to seem fazed by the classes scrutiny. "Everything is fine Kuran senpai," he said hoping that the blatant show of respect would keep the Night Class happy. At Kaname's raised eyebrow, he continued. "I'm sure it tastes lovely, its just that I cant eat it."

Understanding came over the prince's features but he still didn't seem satisfied. "Don't worry about formalities Zero, just Kaname is fine," he said, his smile growing at Zero's acceptance. Rising to his feet, he excused himself and guided Zero to the kitchen, determinedly ignoring the stares of the other students. The intense glare he felt could belong to no one else but Aido. 'Will he ever learn?' He thought with a roll of his wine coloured eyes.

"Now lets get you fed before desert arrives." His long fingers ruffled Zero's silver locks, getting a small laugh from Zero as his reward. A content smile graced his face. Kaname-2. Aido-0, he thought with a smirk.


End file.
